1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light emitting diode (LEDs) based lighting devices, and more particularly to configurations for LED-based luminaires and for managing heat generated by LEDs in such luminaires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lighting applications typically employ incandescent or gas-filled bulbs. Incandescent bulbs typically do not have long operating lifetimes and thus require frequent replacement. Such bulbs also have substantially high power requirements. Gas-filled tubes, such as fluorescent or neon tubes, may have longer lifetimes, but operate using dangerously high voltages, and may contain toxic materials such as mercury.
In contrast, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are relatively inexpensive, operate at low voltage, and have long operating lifetimes. Additionally, LEDs consume relatively little power and are compact. These attributes make LEDs particularly desirable and well-suited for many lighting applications.
Lighting designers wishing to use LEDs often create LED-based luminaires that employ a plurality of LEDs in a “light bulb” type of arrangement such as that used with typical incandescent and some fluorescent lamps. By configuring LEDs to fit an arrangement specifically suited to old incandescent technology, such designs typically use such LEDs in a manner that compromises effectiveness and is unduly expensive.